Siempre lo supo
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Las palabras de su sueño se repitieron en un eco, que pareció escapar y hacer explotar el cielo. Porque eso es lo que pasó. La noche se llenó de luces. Unas de otro mundo. [Para el Para el Torneo: Escribe a partir de una premisa, del foro Proyecto 1-8].


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para el "Torneo: Escribe a partir de una premisa" del foro _Proyecto 1-8_.

* * *

.

 **Siempre lo supo**

.

Todo era confuso. Pesado. Había algo… algo en ella. En algún lugar entre las costillas. Denso, empalagoso.

Sentía que se hundía. Dentro de sí misma.

Despertar del todo ayudó. La sensación fue apagándose hasta que se volvió muda.

Aunque algo… algo seguía ahí.

Hikari se frotó un ojo y se dijo que no era nada. Que no podía ser nada importante. Y que no era familiar, tampoco.

Así que se levantó, fue a clase, charló con Takeru de camino a casa, cenó con sus padres echando de menos a Taichi una noche más y se decidió a mandarle un mensaje para ver qué tal otro día de universitario. Probablemente, el sueño tenía que ver con esa necesidad de hablar con él. Su hermano debió intuirlo (siempre parecía sentir cuando ella lo necesitaba) porque la llamó en lugar de enviarle un mensaje.

El día había sido completamente normal. Pero…

Seguía sintiendo algo. Le aprisionaba el aliento y hacía que pareciera que se hundía.

Por eso, en el fondo, no le extrañó cuando Gatomon se le acercó.

—¿Estás bien, Hikari? Llevas todo el día callada.

Ella soltó una sonrisa. No era un gesto alegre, llevaba aguantándola todo el día. Podría tratar de decir otra cosa, cualquiera quizá lo haría, pero ella _sabía_. Siempre lo supo. Así que repitió las palabras que conocía.

—He soñado algo. Me preocupa.

—Solo era un sueño —dijo el digimon.

—Eso dijiste. Y sé qué viene ahora.

Las palabras, suyas y de Gatomon, se repitieron en su cabeza antes y después de escucharlas. En un eco, que pareció escapar y hacer explotar el cielo.

Porque eso es lo que pasó. La noche se llenó de luces. Unas de otro mundo.

Los gritos fueron lo siguiente. Y después el teléfono.

Era Takeru.

Hikari, que había estado completamente quieta, sin mirar por la ventana porque ya sabía qué imagen iba a encontrar, reaccionó de golpe. Se puso en pie y corrió hacia la salida. Gatomon la siguió de cerca.

—¿Dónde vamos? ¿Con Takeru y los demás? —preguntó el digimon.

—No. Vamos a buscar a mi hermano.

Un temblor hizo que Hikari tropezara en medio de su carrera. Rodillas y manos heridas no le importaron, se puso en pie y siguió corriendo. Gatomon no cuestionó nada, solo la siguió de cerca, y la salvó cuando un árbol cayó por el repentino viento.

—¡Se acaba el tiempo! —gritó, frustrada, Hikari.

En algún momento, mientras ella seguía yendo muy decidida, Gatomon miró a su espalda. Escuchaba una voz familiar, llamando a su compañera.

—Takeru te está buscando.

—Cuanto más lejos esté, mejor.

—¿No quieres que digievolucione?

—No. Si lo haces te atacarán ellos. Y no podemos perder tiempo.

—¿Quiénes son _ellos_?

Hikari no respondió, resuelta a llegar a donde quiera que se dirigiera. Pareció cambiar de opinión de pronto, al girar una esquina, porque volvió sobre sus pasos y siguió corriendo por otra calle.

A su alrededor, todo era un caos. El cielo lleno de estallidos, temblores que sacudían la ciudad y destrozaban edificios y asfalto, personas gritando y el viento sacudiéndolos cada vez más fuerte.

Se escuchó a Takeru llamándola, en la distancia. Eso no hizo que vacilase ni un instante.

Cuando llegó al epicentro de todo, al cráter producto de la primera explosión, en una calle cualquiera, con varios edificios completamente reventados, con cristales, escombros y sangre, supo todo. Por qué había pasado y por qué era inevitable.

Se le escapó otra sonrisa. De nuevo, no era un gesto alegre. Se detuvo en seco.

Y, a su alrededor, todo empezó a flotar.

Suave, primero, más rápido después. Atraídos por un rayo de luz que se había abierto paso en el cielo.

—¡Hikari! —Takeru, al fin, le había dado alcance. Justo cuando sus pies se despegaron del suelo, con Gatomon en sus brazos.

—Todo era mentira —murmuró ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. De rabia.

Una imagen, de uno de sus sueños, le llegó de pronto. Apretó los puños.

Takeru corrió hacia ella, pero se vio repelido por el viento. Se puso en pie, pero el terremoto más fuerte hasta ese momento hizo que cayera de nuevo. Pidió a Patamon que digievolucionara pero, igual que un rato atrás, su D-3 no respondió.

Y Hikari flotaba cada vez más arriba.

—¡Te encontraré! —le gritó él, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no podía alcanzarla, cuando ese haz de luz no se lo tragó.

—¡No, no lo hagas! —replicó ella—. ¡Busca a Yamato, llama a los demás! ¡Id juntos a Hikarigaoka y ayudad a mi hermano!

—¿Taichi? ¿Hikarigaoka? Pero tú…

—Yo tengo algo que hacer.

La sonrisa de Hikari, esa vez, tampoco fue de alegría. Pero sí de cariño.

Takeru extendió la mano hacia ella, aún esperando ser capaz de tocarla. Y Hikari no lo vio a él, sino a sí misma. A una pequeña niña pidiéndole a su hermano que no se fuera. Y miró al horizonte, a la ciudad destrozada. Aunque no estaba a su vista, en su mente apareció perfectamente definida la imagen de Taichi, en el lugar en el que ella estaba.

Lo vio en miles de sueños.

Y la luz, se la llevó.

Todo se llenó de colores en un instante. El ambiente era ondulante, irisado. Parecía estar bajo algo que no era agua, ni aire, pero brillaba y no paraba de moverse.

Un mundo desconocido para muchos. No para Hikari.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Gatomon, haciendo que su compañera resoplase.

—Homeostasis —fue la única palabra que dijo.

Se arrodilló en el suelo pulido, perlado, y dio un golpe en el suelo.

Sentía sus voces mudas en la cabeza. Sentía lo que querían que sintiera.

Y estaba harta.

—¡Habéis jugado conmigo! —gritó, enfadada—. Esos sueños… solo fueron para que os aseguraseis de que llegaba al lugar adecuado, para llevarme. Taichi…

«Taichi está en peligro», no estaba segura de si ese pensamiento era suyo. Apretó los dientes.

—No entiendo nada, explícamelo —pidió Gatomon, seria. Y Hikari la miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

—He tenido sueños. Una y otra vez vivía lo de antes, para aprender cómo llegar a ese sitio. Para que nada me parase. Pero, en mis sueños, Taichi estaba allí, en peligro. Por eso tenía que llegar.

—¿Y por qué le dijiste a Takeru lo de Hikarigaoka?

—Porque también tuve otros sueños. Y los recordé en ese momento. Sé que esos se van a cumplir.

—¿Y qué pasaba?

—Que Taichi moría.

Apretó el puño y dio otro golpe. El suelo brilló un instante y onduló.

—Estoy harta de que me usen como quieran, para lo que quieran, sin explicarnos nada… Siempre esperando que haga lo correcto y sacrifique lo que haga falta. Taichi no es algo que vaya a sacrificar… ¡¿Me habéis oído?!

—Hikari, ¿este mundo es de las Homeostasis?

—No exactamente. Ellos no pueden tener forma física, por eso me necesitaban. Me han traído aquí porque necesitan algo de este mundo que han construido.

—¿El qué?

—No lo sé. No logro pensarlo.

Gatomon giró la cabeza un poco, con confusión. Después suspiró. Puso la pata sobre el puño de Hikari, que seguía apretado en el suelo.

—Quizá… la forma de salir de aquí y ayudar a Taichi, es hacer lo que quieren. Sé que no es justo.

Un nuevo suspiro, de ambas.

—Solo me moveré si me cuentan de una vez qué está pasando.

Nada más decirlo, empezó a sentir cosas y a ver fogonazos de memorias de sueños. Era extraño escuchar sin voz, y solo en su interior, aunque al mismo tiempo fue como mover un brazo que no se había dado cuenta de que tenía.

Le explicaron todo.

Igual que las Homeostasis, había otra entidad. Una que tampoco podía adoptar forma física, solo meterse en quienes fueran aptos para recibirlos. Detrás de todo lo que había estado pasando desde el principio. No ligado a la luz, sino a la oscuridad. Y había conseguido poder en el mundo real. Porque quería una sola cosa: combinar los mundos. Y quitar a las Homeostasis el equilibrio que buscaban.

Hikari no quiso pensar en qué pasaría si los mundos colisionaban.

Y, por fin, dejó de ser una marioneta. Era su elección. Una que, en el fondo, había hecho muchos años atrás.

Se puso en pie y se dejó guiar, no sabía si por su intuición o por algo más. Llegó a un pequeño pedestal y, en él, había flotando una esfera brillante, una perla irisada.

Cuando la sostuvo, sintió como si tuviera el poder de crear galaxias.

Y aquel mundo se desvaneció.

Gatomon tardó en entender lo que había a su alrededor. Una gran calle de Hikarigaoka, con edificios derrumbados, carreteras abiertas por terremotos, el cielo lleno de fogonazos. Y digimons cegados, atacando con una rabia que no era suya.

Tan familiar… ¿Acabarían algún día las batallas?

Hikari, con el puño derecho bien apretado en la mano, empezó a caminar.

—Digievoluciona, Gatomon. Busca a mi hermano, está justo al lado del puente de allí.

—Pero…

—Sálvalo. Antes de que haga una tontería y se meta en medio de la pelea. Yamato también va a intentar salvarlo, pero llegará tarde. Al menos siempre fue así.

—¿Y tú?

—Yo no necesito ayuda. Voy a acabar con esto. Ve, por favor.

Angewomon le dio una última mirada, una de profunda confianza, antes de volar por el cielo.

Hikari siguió caminando.

A un ritmo normal, tranquilo pero firme. Sus pasos la llevaron al centro de todo. Sus amigos la vieron y empezaron a gritar, llamándola. Jou tuvo que agarrar a Takeru para que no fuera hacia ella, en medio de todas las batallas. Taichi no entendió nada cuando Angewomon le interceptó en medio de su carrera hacia Hikari.

Debería haberlo sospechado. Su hermano moría… por salvarla. Típico de Taichi.

Los ataques volaban a su alrededor, escombros caían cerca de ella, pero Hikari sabía perfectamente dónde y cuándo estar. Unos centímetros a la derecha, y la bola de fuego no le daba, se estrellaba mucho más atrás. Agachada un poco, y el enorme Parrotmon no conseguía tocarla. Parada un instante, y el peñasco golpeaba el suelo delante de ella.

Todo explotaba a su alrededor. Todos gritaban. Todo era un caos.

Y llegó.

Allí había una pequeña niña. Ojos y cabellos negros, piel pálida, pero emanando una poderosa fuerza oscura.

La niña hizo que la tierra temblara más, movió los vientos, controló a los digimons. Pero Hikari siguió caminando a paso suave y decidido, esquivando todo por poco, sabiendo exactamente lo que su enemigo iba a hacer y adelantándose a ello. Como una danza elegante.

Llegó junto a la niña y le sonrió. No era un gesto alegre.

Extendió el brazo y dejó que la esfera cayera.

En el instante que tardó en estrellarse, Hikari miró a su hermano y sus amigos. Contenían el aliento, tenían preguntas en los ojos. Quiso decirles que no pasaba nada. Que estaba _bien_. Era lo que tenía que suceder. De alguna manera, siempre lo supo.

La perla irisada cayó. En cuanto rozó el suelo, hubo un estallido de luces. El sonido se apagó, no se pudo ver nada por tanta luminosidad, el planeta entero se sacudió.

Y, después, todo se quedó quieto.

Los digimons se marcharon, las puertas al Mundo Digital desaparecieron del cielo, dejó de haber temblores y vendavales.

Donde habían estado Hikari y la niña, solo quedó un cráter.

Taichi fue el primero en gritar. Takeru cayó de rodillas al suelo. Angewomon volvió a ser Gatomon, no parecía sorprendida, pero sí profundamente triste.

Los mundos estaban a salvo.

* * *

Con la premisa número 5: "-He soñado algo. Me preocupa. –Solo era un sueño –dice el digimon. –Eso dijiste. Y sé qué viene ahora".

Mucha suerte a todos en el Torneo :)


End file.
